1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car phone holder, and more particularly to a car phone holder with a universal joint with which the car phone supported by the holder is able to pivot to any desired direction to facilitate the access for the user.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional car phone holder, as shown in FIG. 1, has a base (1a) and an electrical suspension rod (2a) that is electrically connected to a cigarette lighter (not shown) for provide electricity to the base (1a). The base (1a) has a stub (1a) formed on a back of the base (11a) to correspond to a clamp (3a) formed on one end of the electrical suspension rod (2a). The clamp (3a) is composed of two extensions (31a) extending out in parallel from the end of the electrical suspension rod (2a), such that the stub (11a) is able to be pivotally secured between the two extensions (31a) by means of a screw (4a). With such an arrangement, the phone holder is able to pivot in relation to the end of the electrical suspension rod (2a) and the user is able to adjust the angle of the phone holder as required.
However, the phone holder can only pivot with respect to the electrical suspension rod (2a), that is, the phone holder can not be adjusted transversely to fulfill the user""s need, not to mention the electrical outlet for the electrical suspension rod (2a) normally is located under the front panel of the car, which hinders the access of the user to the gear shift and thus affects the driving safety greatly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved car phone holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a car phone holder enabling to pivot in all directions to facilitate the access by the user. The car phone holder includes a base, a first extension rod connected to the base and a second extension rod pivotally connected to a free end of the first extension rod. The connection between the base and the first extension rod enables the base to pivot in all directions and the connection between the first and the second extensions enables the first extension rod to pivot up and down, such that the user is able to adjust the base to any desired direction as required.
Another objective of the invention is to have an electrical outlet mounted on a mediate portion of the second extension rod, such that the user is still able to use the outlet as a cigarette lighter without worrying that the original cigarette lighter is being occupied.
Still another objective of the invention is to have the electrical wire from the base to the first extension rod detachable, such that the user is able to disassemble the base from the car phone holder and relocate it with an indoor outlet to function as a rechargeable seat for a mobile phone.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.